1. Field
The following description relates to information-centric networking, and more particularly, to IP-based information-centric networking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information-centric networking (ICN) is a communication method using an identifier of information to be obtained other than an address of a communication target host. When the information-centric networking method is used, a client provides the identifier of information to be obtained instead of obtaining information by connecting to the host which holds information. Then, the network finds information using a corresponding identifier and returns the information to the client. A variety of information-centric networking methods, for example, a data-oriented network architecture (DONA), a content-centric network (CCN), and publish-subscribe internet technology (PURSUIT), are available. However, there is no method of realizing high scalability without any changes to an existing IP network. For example, although the CCN may be seamlessly integrated into the existing IP network, it is inappropriate for high-speed processing in transmission equipment due to a variable size of the information identifier. Moreover, due to a large amount of information to be maintained in network equipment, there are scalability issues as an amount of identifiers present in the network increases.
As the related art, a paper discussing a CCN structure (V. Jacobson et al., Networking Named Content, CoNEXT 2009) is well known. In this paper, the CCN in which content and locations are decoupled was proposed. For this purpose, a universal component of an IP of a network stack was replaced by named content. However, since this paper did not specifically explain integration with the IP network and employed a variable length identifier, it is difficult to accommodate in the network equipment and scalability issues occur.